Era un día luminoso
by caro117tincha
Summary: Kagome está sola, alejada de todo y gravemente herida. El problema es que Inuyasha no está siendo, exactamente, el héroe de la historia. ¿La ama o no? ¿Y quién atacó a Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Les prometí que iba a actualizar rápido, no? xD

Les dejo este fic que es bastante triste y al mismo tiempo bastante romántico. :P

Espero que les guste mucho.

Aclaraciones

_- conversaciones -_

_"pensamientos"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- } esto significa que cambie la escena o pasó un plazo de tiempo, etc._

_._

_._

_**Era un día luminoso...**_

**Capitulo 1**

Era un día luminoso, y sin embargo tan oscuro y amargo hecho se había desatado.

El bosque parecía estar igual que siempre, pacífico y armonioso. Nadie contaba con la intranquilidad de este, desatado por un único acto que daría inicio a todo...

- Inu... ¿por qué?

La mano de Inuyasha rebalsaba sangre que huía desde el inicio de sus dedos y se deslizaba por sus largas uñas hasta caer al suelo, lenta y espesa...

La voz quebradiza de Kagome sonaba terriblemente angustiada, partida por el dolor, al borde de las lágrimas...

- Cuando me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo a solas... y me trajiste aquí... yo creí que...

- ¿Qué? Acaso creíste que iba a declararme... Que iba a decirte que te amaba y un montón de cursilerías más... ¡Qué niña más inocente!

Kagome pudo notar, en los labios de Inuyasha una sonrisa maligna; una que no había visto nunca en él. Esa sonrisa burlesca dirigida sólo a ella, la cual emitía breves, pero aún así, fuertes risas nunca había sido tan hiriente como en ese momento. La actitud del hanyou no era tranquila o fría; sonaba vengativa y rencorosa. Parecía que todo aquello lo divirtiese. Le recordaba el trato que utilizaba con los demonios y espíritus malvados, pero mucho peor...

Solo ellos dos se encontraban en esa parte del bosque; estaban lo suficiente alejados de todo como para que nadie los oyera y nada los interrumpiera...

- ¿Por qué, Inuyasha? ¿Por qué me heriste de esa manera?

La mano de Kagome se posaba sobre su misma cintura, ciñendo las profundas heridas causadas aparentemente por unas garras. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia delante y sus piernas dobladas como si le costara mantenerse en pie.

- ¡No te preocupes! Ya pronto morirás a causa del desangre y no sentirás dolor alguno.

- No hablo de los cortes que me hiciste...

Inuyasha se mostró extrañado unos segundos. No comprendía de lo que hablaba Kagome. Del rostro de la joven brotaban ya las lágrimas interminablemente, rodando por sus mejillas hasta golpear la tierra como una lluvia salada durante una tormenta de invierno, mientras cortos sollozos escapaban de su boca.

- Me refiero a un dolor que no se evaporará cuando muera. Uno que permanecerá conmigo por siempre, pegado a mi alma, alimentándose de mí y debilitándome sin nunca eliminarme por completo... al igual que le ocurrió a Kikyo...

- Ah… No es mi culpa que te crearas falsas ilusiones. Yo nunca te necesité para nada más que para recuperar los fragmentos de la perla. Ahora que tenemos más de la mitad de esta ya no me sirves para nada. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que el resto lo poseen Kouga y Naraku. Cuando al fin posea todos los fragmentos seré el más poderoso. Gobernaré todo y eliminaré a cualquiera que se me interponga. No habrá quien pueda vencerme. Aunque pensándolo bien ya soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencer a quien yo quiera...

- ¿Inuyasha?-… ¡Tú!… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te diviertes tanto al vernos sufrir? ¿¡Qué beneficio te da destrozar nuestras almas y luego matarnos!?

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿¡Por qué hablas en "nosotros"!?

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero... Estoy hablando de lo que hiciste con Kikyo cincuenta años atrás y ahora conmigo...

La voz de Kagome había cambiado mucho en volumen y en cómo era dirigida. Al principio sonaba triste, el tono era bajo y entrecortado, parecía que la arquera se desvanecería en cualquier momento. Las últimas dos veces que habló fueron diferentes: su voz era imponente y fuerte, sin ser un grito, las frases terminaban esperando a otra detrás que la seguiría, la ira mantenía a la chica en pie y la hacia erguirse más y más...

- Te volviste loca, o qué?! Sabes que yo no mate a Kikyo, fue...

- ¡Ya deja de hacerte el tonto! ¡Se que tu no eres Inuyasha! ¡¡Ahora dime por qué, Naraku!!

La más horrible de las risas fue despedida de los labios de Inuyasha mientras el cuerpo de este tomaba su verdadera forma y su voz dejaba ese falso tono atrás. Ahora este pasaba a ser frío y a imitar el de su legítimo dueño.

- Eres bastante lista... aún más de lo que imaginé. Lastima que no te hayas dado cuenta antes; tal vez podrías haber evitado tu cruel destino... Ahora te responderé tu tan importante pregunta sólo para que no la hagas otra vez, como un último deseo antes de morir...

No todos pueden ver los fragmentos de la perla cuando estos se encuentran dentro de otros demonios... No todos pueden purificar la perla o cubrir el papel de ser su protectora... Esta última es una habilidad que, por decirlo de cierta manera, se hereda. Kikyo la tenía y al morir y fundir la perla junto a su cuerpo, de algún modo, te la envió a ti. Si ambas están fuera de camino, me lo dejan libre para que yo me quede con la perla y consuma todo su poder... Ese inservible mitad-bestia de Inuyasha no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo, así como no podrá evitar tu ya casi realizada muerte. Sin contar que estará demasiado afectado luego de que dejes este mundo por no haberte protegido... Es todo bastante simple si lo miras objetivamente...

Lo único que tuve que hacer fue seguirlos hasta un claro en el bosque y hacer un mínimo ruido alejado de mi escondite. Cuando Inuyasha fue a ver que era lo que había provocado el sonido, aparecí yo fingiendo ser él y tú caíste en la trampa. Te mentí al decir que Kouga estaba rondando por ahí y que debíamos apartarnos aún más... Entonces te traje aquí y... bueno, pienso que conoces el final; ¿no es así?

Kagome se sorprendió por un momento y con una voz meditativa de extraño tono pronunció varias frases entrecortadas y sin sentido aparente.

- Si tú apareciste en ese... entonces Inuyasha... no todo fue un truco...y ese beso...

Parecía que su voz procesaba algo. Se encontraba totalmente revolucionada y aún más lo estaba su mente. En pocos segundos captó lo que pasaba y una lágrima libre de amargura o dolor saltó acariciando su mejilla, pasando cerca de sus labios, por donde se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Cuando me llevaba al claro en su espalda... No fue todo un truco... Ese era el verdadero Inuyasha, él me pidió hablar a solas realmente. No era parte de la ilusión... y cuando acerque mi rostro al suyo... fue antes de que aparezca Naraku... y él me besó... fue él..."

- No comprendo de que hablas, aunque me interesa poco... Quédate aquí y muere; no creo que puedas hacer otra cosa... Nadie podrá oírte... Ni siquiera tus amigos. No te asustes; ellos pronto te acompañarán... Yo me aseguraré de ello... Eliminare a esos insectos molestos incluyendo a ese tonto de Inuyasha...

- ¿¡Qué?!... No... ¡NO!...

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer lentas y pesadas. Con las heridas, ahora cada vez más punzante, no pudo moverse demasiado ni seguir recitando ese nombre tan significativo... Escucho como la risa de Naraku se alejaba en tono decreciente sin poder hacer más que mantenerse en pie los siguientes segundos hasta que sus energías se agotaron y calló vencida de rodillas...

Una mano sobre la tierra, la otra en su cintura; las rodillas pasaban a sostenerla; su vista fija en el suelo, sus cabellos dirigidos hacia éste... Lagrimas recorrían su cara, escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, un denso liquido color carmesí bañaba partes de este...

La sangre se deslizaba por su mano y su cintura, viajaba por su cadera, se escurría por su pierna y tocaba, al fin, campante, la fría tierra acumulándose en un tibio charco. Ese pequeño lago antiguamente sustentaba una vida y ahora debía mantener un peso eterno sobre sí; el peso de haberla terminado...

- Inu... yasha... -Llegó a pronunciar el nombre de su amado antes de que su voz desapareciera- Inuyasha... INUYASHA!!!!

Intentaba que sus sollozos no silenciaran su voz... Tal vez nadie la escuchara, posiblemente estuviera perdida; sin embargo eso no le interesaba. Ella necesitaba pronunciar ese nombre antes de morir...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintió que alguien gritaba su nombre. Era como si intentaran llamarlo pero no podía escuchar ese sonido. Sentía que provenía de su interior y que se hacía cada vez más potente... como una onda expansiva que se creaba al ritmo de su latir...

Poco a poco reconoció la dulce voz que lo llamaba con desesperación... Había estado buscando la fuente de ese suave cantar largo rato sin respuesta. La amargura y el dolor que sentía aquella "niña insolente" de cabellos azabaches de alguna manera se había traspasado a él, como si fuera el encargado de saber que estos existían...

-Ka-... Kagome...

De repente la situación se rebeló ante sus ojos. Su mirada se mostró ausente y una visión le dibujó sombras negras que fueron tomando sentido hasta mostrar a esa adorada y hermosa joven totalmente demacrada, al borde de la muerte... Su vida pendía de un hilo y era, no un deber, pero si una necesidad propia de él salvarla. Pudo ver la imagen completa, incluso el recorrido hasta allí y lo apartada que esa zona se encontraba. Su corazón bombeó de golpe mucha sangre y sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a correr hacia ese lugar.

"¿Por qué esta tan lejos? ¿¡¿Por qué se apartó tanto?!? Si no quería hablar conmigo, tendría que habérmelo dicho. ¿¡¿Por qué puso en peligro su vida solo para alejarse de mí?!? No me interesa que haya pensado o que es lo que quiera... Voy a traerla conmigo de vuelta al menos hasta que se recupere... No voy a dejarla morir. ¡¡Antes de que eso ocurra tendrán que matarme a mí!! ¡¡¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!!"

Su velocidad se había incrementado mucho. Ya no pensaba en correr rápido sino en estar con ella, sostenerla y llevarla a algún lugar para curarla... Aún así, tal vez no fuese suficiente...

"¿Por qué rayos está tan lejos? No voy a poder llegar a tiempo. ¡¡¡Maldición!!!... No dejaré que nada te pase, Kagome... Sacrificaré mi vida para salvarte cuando llegue si es necesario... ¡¡¡Y luego veré la manera de vengarte desde la muerte!!!"

Sus pensamientos no podían dejar de escaparse por su garganta como gritos... No podía evitar lo que sentía; su enojo era enorme pero no igualaría nunca la tristeza que se apoderaba de él poco a poco, a cada momento... Cerró con fuerza sus ojos intentando sosegar esos feroces sentimientos y aumentó la velocidad de su carrera...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha... ¿Dónde estás? Me gustaría verte y poder besarte una vez más antes de irme... Por favor, no me obligues a irme sin despedirme primero... por favor...

Kagome aún lloraba. No podía soportar la idea de haber estado tan cerca de su amor tiempo antes, de haber descubierto algo tan preciado para ella y no poder disfrutarlo al menos por unos segundos antes de su ida definitiva... Era tan malo como haberlo perdido o nunca haberlo descubierto... Su costado completamente desgarrado le ardía intensamente... El llanto no remediaba nada; en esos momentos no la ayudaba siquiera a desahogarse...

-Inu-...-yasha... Inu-....

Ya no se podía mantener callada. Si lo hacía posiblemente se desmayaría... Y no podría nunca volver a despertar... Todo lo que pensaba se convertía en un quejido que salía por su boca... Entonces habló para sí misma...

-Tengo tanto frío... Ojalá estuviera aquí, conmigo...

Y volvió a romper en llanto... Entre el dolor físico y el espiritual no sabía como mantenerse consciente... Sabía que él llegaría a tiempo. Confiaba en él plenamente... Sólo debía soportar unos minutos más... unos minutos más... Las lagrimas corrían como ríos por su suave piel, sin quitar siquiera un poco de belleza a su delicado rostro.

-Inu... te amo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kagome... respóndeme, por favor... ¿Estás por aquí?

-... ¿I-...nu?

-¿Kagome?... respóndeme...

-¡Inu!

Inuyasha oyó ese último llamado y tras atravesar unos matorrales pudo contemplar la escena que tanto lo aterraba... Se podía notar su preocupación en sus ojos...

-¡¡Kagome!!... ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿El maldito de Naraku te hizo esto? ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto? Y... ¿¡por qué no me llamaste antes!?

-Naraku se hizo pasar por ti y... me trajo aquí... Luego de que me atacó supe que no podías ser tú. Apenas lo descubrí comencé a... llamarte y yo... Ahh!

-Ya deja de hablar; ¡no te ayuda! Ese... ¡maldición! Te juro por mi vida que recibirá su merecido y tu estarás ahí para verlo... Ahora debo llevarte a la aldea más cercana...

La levantó suavemente y la acomodó en sus brazos cargándola de manera que ella pudiera apoyarse en su pecho... Apenas hizo esto, ese mínimo contacto, la ropa de Inuyasha comenzó a mancharse de sangre...

-Tu pecho es muy cálido, Inu...

-°-° ehm... yo... no... no lo había notado...

Kagome se acercó aún más al pecho de Inuyasha y dejó caer varias lágrimas mientras que cortos sollozos escapaban de su boca.

-¿Kagome?... Vamos...

Inuyasha la estrechó contra sí en un dulce abrazo mientras la incitaba a subir la mirada...

-Tranquila... Deja de llorar... Prometo que te protegeré más que nunca; no dejaré que nada malo te pase... – Y le mostró una suave sonrisa... – Lamento no haberlo hecho lo suficientemente bien hasta ahora.

-Gracias, Inu.

El mitad-bestia comenzó el regreso a la aldea trotando; apenas pudiera, iría más rápido para acortar el tiempo de llegada...

Luego de un rato le pregunto a Kagome si seguía conciente:

-... S-si. No te preocupes estoy-... bastante bien.

-¿¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!? Apenas estás conciente y...

-No-... no te preocupes. Pue-... -do resistir un rato más...

"Es extraño... A pesar de estar en este estado continua pareciendo feliz, como si algo la ayudara a seguir adelante... ¿Pero qué?"

La miró con cierta extrañeza y sonrío. Algo en ella lo hacía sentirse feliz también; estaba bastante cansado pero ella era lo que lo empujaba a continuar... No quería que desapareciera. Le gustaba demasiado tenerla cerca todo el tiempo, no importaba la situación... Su simple presencia le daba energía...

"Ojalá yo le hiciera sentir lo mismo a ella...

* -Tu pecho es muy cálido, Inu... *

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Supongo que sólo lo pensó porque esta en este estado... Aunque tal vez... No, eso debe ser imposible... Pero de todas maneras yo... Lo único que se es que yo la-..."

-Inu, ¿en… en qué pien-sas?

-E-... °///° En nada... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-... o.o

"Si no haces algo seguirá miradote así... Dile algo..."

-Ehm... ¿Ya... ya dejaron de sangrarte las heridas? "Tonto ¬¬"

-¿Eh? No, aún... no. Es más creo que... cad-a vez esto-y... peor...

-Paremos un segundo para acomodarte. ¿Te parece?

Se detuvieron en otro claro cerca de la aldea... Inuyasha dejo a Kagome en el suelo, quien a pesar de las quejas insistió en levantarse... Realmente habían adelantado un gran camino...

-Debemos continuar... Vamos más de la mitad del viaje pero aún nos falta bastante...

-Esta bien... continue-... -mos...

-¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?

Al caminar hacia él, Kagome se había desvanecido y caído en los brazos del hanyou...

-No... te preocu-pes...

-¡¡Ya deja de decirme eso!! ¡¡No importa cuanto me lo digas, aún si no lo dijeses continuaría preocupándome por ti!! ¡¡No puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es culpa mía!! ¡¡Nada de esto habría pasado si no te hubiera llamado aparte para...!! ºoº

-¿Pa-ra qué...?

Kagome estaba muy cerca de Inuyasha, sostenida solo por sus brazos que casi rodeaban su cintura... Sus miradas estaban cruzadas y sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia...

-Para nada... para hablar... °///°

-¿So-bre qué...?

-So-... sobre algo... No lo recuerdo muy bien ahora… °///°

Sus caras habían estado acercándose lentamente sin llegar a hacer contacto. Kagome frunció el ceño y miró a Inuyasha con algo de desconfianza. Luego sólo le sonrió y le dijo:

-Gracias Inu...

Se acercó con dificultad a su mejilla y le dio un suave y débil beso...

Apenas volvieron a la posición anterior la joven pudo ver lo rígido que se había quedado Inuyasha... Sólo se quedo ahí parado con la mirada clavada en ella...

La mente del chico reaccionó y en un segundo acercó su cara de nuevo a la de ella y apresó sus labios en un largo beso.

Inuyasha cerró el círculo que formaban sus brazos y encerraban la cintura de Kagome... El disfrute de ese beso fue infinito e intenso. Cada uno saboreó ese instante de manera diferente. Sus lenguas se cruzaron y rozaron varias veces. Sus labios desesperados anhelaban a los del otro. Sus cuerpos sentían cosas nuevas; creían ser tragados por el momento o absorbidos por el cuerpo del otro... Esas sensaciones eran imposibles de explicar solo con palabras...

El contacto terminó y Kagome dirigió su boca al oído de su "compañero" para soplarle en un susurro:

-Te amo...

-Yo también... y por eso no quiero perderte…

Antes de volver a levantar a Kagome, Inuyasha le dio un último y suave beso antes de continuar su camino...

Inuyasha la cargó a en sus brazos y comenzó el último tramo hacia la aldea más próxima...

Gracias a la usual vestimenta de la joven, llamativamente atrevida para esa época, la mano del hanyou tocaba las suaves piernas de ella. Todo su costado incluyendo su cintura y sus caderas rozaban al mitad-bestia. Sin dejar de correr, pensaba en lo que había pasado segundos atrás... Su imaginación deliraba y hacia que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera... Pensaba en como _su_ Kagome le había susurrado al oído y en como casi había depositado un beso en su cuello. La deseaba más que nunca, de una manera algo diferente. Siempre había sentido esa atracción física hacia ella pero nunca tan fuerte. La mayoría de las veces quería su cuerpo y su mente, incluyendo su forma de ser, por igual. No había una que dominara a la otra. Pero esta vez era diferente... Muy diferente... El deseaba su cuerpo más que a nada. Ese deseo estaba ganándole a la razón; en un instante no podía pensar en otra cosa que 'eso'...

De repente, Kagome se movió y apoyó su mano sobre el cuerpo del hanyou, acariciándolo mientras le sonreía... El cuerpo del chico se tensó mientras la observaba. Las manos de él estaban muy cerca de su pecho y las finas prendas de ella permitían que él sintiera su piel como si nada se interpusiera en la realidad. Inuyasha imaginó cómo con un delicado roce de sus uñas podría cortar la ropa de la niña que tanto deseaba para disfrutar de cada centímetro de su piel.

"Feh! Sabía que me gustaba... pero esto es ridículo... Aunque, supongo que tengo todo el derecho, o no? Es mía y debería poder hacerlo aunque sé que ella no podría soportarlo en este estado... Se ve tan bien y yo sólo quiero-... Arghh!!! Esto es muy injusto... ¿¡¿Por qué tiene que estar así justo ahora cuando estoy a punto de explotar?!? No puedo ni siquiera besarla o acariciarla _apropiadamente... Me gustaría poder probarla justo ahora... _Si tan sólo estuviera sana… Agh!!... Tengo que dejar de hablar con Miroku... Sus ideas se están metiendo en mi cabeza... ¬¬"

- Mmm…

- ¿Kagome?... ¡Kagome! No te desmayes… Ya estamos cerca… ¡Vamos! Mantente conciente, ¡¡Maldición!!

- …

- ¡Kagome!... º-º Un segundo… *sniff sniff* Huele como… como el pescado asado que suele hacer la anciana Kaede… ¡¡La aldea!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Continuará en el capitulo. 2…_

.

.

.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Me encantarian que dejen reviews pero si no tienen ganas se entiende. (nos pasa a todos... xD) Gracias por leer y no se pierdan el capitulo 2. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Acá vengo con el capitulo 2 para que puedan leerlo de corrido. :)

Disfruten mucho de la historia y gracias por leer. ^^

.

.

**Capitulo 2**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, maldito depravado!!

- Esto es por el bien de Kagome, Inuyasha, y tú lo sabes… Así que ya deja de insultarme; eso no hará que te suelte…

- Excelencia, vine a ocupar mi turno…- Mientras Sango hablaba, Inuyasha continuaba gruñendo y pataleando ruidosamente intentando soltarse de las sogas mágicas que lo ataban al árbol sagrado…-

- ¿Ya terminaron las 2 horas? Que rápido se pasa el tiempo con un buen libro, ¿no Sango?

- ¡¡Quítenme estas sogas!! ¡¡Desátenme!! ¡¡No puedo creer que estén hablando sobre libros!! Ya verán; cuando me libere yo-…

- Sabes que no podrás zafarte, perro tonto. Esas sogas nos las dio la Anciana Kaede y te mantendrán unido al árbol hasta que alguien te ayude a librarte… Y sólo lo haremos si te calmas…

- Con el carácter de Inuyasha yo diría que eso tardará un tiempo…

- Cierra la boca monje estúpido. ¡¡¡Y tú, enano, serás el primero en sentir mi furia por haberme atado a este condenado árbol!!! ¡¡¡QUE ME SUELTEN, MALDICIÓN!!!

- Si te soltáramos, correrías hacia la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede, buscarías a Kagome y te la llevarías a donde no pudiéramos encontrarla… Y no permitiré que le hagas eso a mi amiga. ¡¡Necesita descansar!!

- Mi querida Sango, debes comprender a Inuyasha… Kagome no es sólo una amiga para él… n.n

- Pero si ella es tan importante para él, porque ese perro tonto todavía no se lo dijo… º·º

- ¿¡¿De que rayos están hablando?!? ¬¬

- ¡Claro! Inuyasha estaba más impaciente que nadie por oír a la Anciana Kaede y también actuó muy extraño al saber lo que la Anciana Kaede debía hacerle a Kagome…

_**Flash-back…**_

_- ¡¡KAEDEEEEE…!!_

_Inuyasha llegó a la aldea con Kagome inconciente en sus brazos. Su herida aún sangraba y había manchado toda la ropa de la joven e incluso el aori de Inuyasha…_

_- ¡¡KAEDEEEEE…!!_

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?_

_-¿¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?!?- Le dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Kagome… Al instante la Anciana Kaede notó el problema y acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, aunque nunca tan graves, llevó a Inuyasha al interior de la cabaña y apenas éste dejó a Kagome en un manto en el suelo le dijo donde estaban los demás para que fuera a buscarlos…-_

_Todos estaban muy preocupados mientras esperaban que Kaede saliera a decirles como se encontraba Kagome. Sango estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada sobre un costado de Kirara, quien permanecía en su máximo tamaño, Miroku estaba junto a ella con un semblante serio, totalmente callado y Shippo estaba acostado encima de Kirara, todos intentando no pensar en Kagome y evitar la amargura y las lagrimas._

_Inuyasha caminaba frente a la entrada de un lado al otro. Comenzó a hacerlo en el momento exacto en el que volvió a la cabaña con los demás y no se había detenido desde entonces…_

_- Perro tonto, quédate quieto… ¡Vas a hacer un agujero en el piso!_

_- ¡¡Cállate, enano!! ¬¬#_

_- Nos estás poniendo nerviosos a todos… ¡¡No sólo no quisiste decirnos cómo hirieron a Kagome sino que tampoco nos dejas en paz!!_

_- Oye tú, ¿¡¿Por qué no-…?!? ¿Eh?_

_La Anciana Kaede salió de la cabaña lentamente. Se veía preocupada pero segura en lo que iba a decir…_

_- Debo cocerla…_

_- ¿¡¿QUÉ?!?_

_- Sus heridas son muy hondas y me temo que debo hacerlo… Ella me ha explicado en varias ocasiones cómo… En su época es muy común y…_

_- ¿¡¿TÚ QUIERES QUÉ?!? ¡¡CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE LA COSAS COMO- COMO SI FUERA UNA PRENDA DE VESTIR!! ¿¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!?_

_- Si no lo hago tal vez no pueda sanar sola…_

_- ¿¡¿Y CREES QUE ASÍ VAS A AYUDARLA?!?_

_- Inuyasha, no debes preocuparte… Todo saldrá bien…_

_- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE MONJE ESTÚPIDO!!! ¡¡¡YO NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAN ESO!!!_

_Inuyasha intentó correr hacia la cabaña para llevarse a Kagome pero fue detenido por Miroku y la Anciana Kaede._

_- ¡¡DEJENME IR CON KAGOME!! ¡¡NO PUEDEN HACERELE ESTO!! ¡¡SUELTENME!!_

_- ¡Basta Inuyasha! ¡Intenta comprender!_

_- ¡No seas tan terco! ¡La señorita Kagome va a estar bien!_

_- ¡¡SUELTENME!! ¡¡MALDITOS SEAN!!_

_Miroku, Sango y Kirara se llevaron a Inuyasha al árbol sagrado donde lo contuvieron hasta que Shippo llegó con las cuerdas encantadas que le había dado la Anciana Kaede. Ninguno estaba totalmente confiado así que se dividieron la vigilancia del youkai en turnos de 2 horas. Sin embargo, por más horas que pasaran él se seguía quejando y exigiendo que lo soltaran…_

_**(Fin del Flash-back)**_

- Y desde entonces no hemos podido estar en paz… ¡¡Apenas si pude descansar unas cuatro horas!! T-T

- Si quieres, Sanguito, podríamos dormir un rato juntos durante el turno de Kirara y Shippo y hacernos compañía… ^¬^

- Se lo agradezco su excelencia, pero no estoy interesada… ¬¬##

- ¡¡¡QUE ME SUELTEN, LES DIGO!!! ¿¡¿CÓMO ES QUE NO ESTÁN PREOCUPADOS?!?

- ¡¡Perro tonto!! ¡¡Claro que lo estamos!! Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto. La Anciana Kaede dijo que nos avisaría cuando Kagome despertara y pudiéramos verla…

- ¡¡¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE DIJO!!! ¡¡DEBO VERLA!! ¡¡SUELTENME!! ¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE ESTAS SOGAS!!!

Una flecha cargada de luz atravesó el campo hasta llegar a ellos, cortando las cuerdas sin siquiera rozar a Inuyasha. Éste cayó suavemente sin decir una palabra por la sorpresa. Todos los demás tardaron unos segundos voltearse. Simultáneamente enfocaron la vista hacia el origen de la saeta. Ahí parada, con le arco en la mano y sonriéndoles suave, estaba Kagome…

- ¡¡Ka- Kagome-chan!! – le gritó Sango con lagrimas en los ojos…

- ¡Kagome! – exclamó Shippo corriendo hacia ella en el mismo estado de felicidad…

Miroku se les acercó caminando lentamente a la par que mostraba una amplia sonrisa. Abrazaron a Kagome, con desesperación, sabiendo que poco más y habría sido arrancada de sus brazos para siempre…

Pero había alguien que faltaba… Él seguía estático junto al árbol, sin haber avanzado siquiera un paso. Una lágrima empezó a bajar por su mejilla… Sólo se quedó mirándola, sin poder ni ordenar sus pensamientos.

Kagome no podía contener a sus amigos. De la emoción, no la dejaban moverse ni ver a Inuyasha… Lo que la sorprendió fue no verlo al lado del árbol donde estaba segundos atrás. Entonces, percibió una presencia detrás suyo y al instante sintió como Inuyasha la abrasaba. Sin la mínima duda o vergüenza la abrasó frente a todos, sólo lo hizo…

- Ah-… Inu…

Kagome le sonrió y sintió como una de sus lágrimas le mojaba el hombro… Él la sostuvo aún más fuerte y le susurró como si sólo ella lo escuchara…

- No vuelvas a dejarme…

- No lo haré…

Inuyasha jadeó al oírla, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó lejos de allí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, la bajó despacio y la miró de frente. Echó un vistazo a su herida; la tela que la cubría estaba algo humedecida en sangre, pero se veía mejor, aunque se podía notar que era grave. En los ojos de él se veía dolor e incluso algo de enojo.

- Me preocupaste mucho...

- Ahora estoy bien. Ya no tienes que preocuparte... ¿Eh-?

De repente la tomó por los hombros con fuerza, mirando al piso. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer al suelo...

Pasados unos segundos, no se resistió más. La abrazó como nunca antes, sin dejar de llorar, intentando sosegar esos horribles sentimientos que lo acosaban.

- ¿Inu?

- Tenía tanto miedo... Creí que nunca más iba a verte viva...

"¿Es-... está llorando? ¿I- Inu está llorando? ¿De veras le preocupo tanto...?"

- No te protegí... Debí haber tenido más cuidado... Debí haberte cuidado más... Me preocupé tanto. Todo esto fue mi culpa... Creí que no llegaría a tiempo, que te perdería para siempre. Me sentí tan mal. Apenas te mantenías consciente y yo... no podía hacer nada...

- Inu... tu me salvaste... si no me hubieras ayudado yo no estaría viva... Yo-...

No sabía que decirle... Estaba totalmente sorprendida… Lo abrazó más fuerte; le hizo sentir que realmente estaba con él, que todo había pasado. Inuyasha logró tranquilizarse un poco, pero aún así no la soltó. No quería perderla. Deseaba estar con ella todo lo que le quedaba de su larga vida.

- Moriría si tú lo hicieras. No podría soportarlo... El dolor que sentí en ese momento-... no podría soportarlo de nuevo… No quiero perderte…

- Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti, Inu.

Kagome apenas se separó y lo besó en la mejilla dulcemente, robando una de sus lágrimas. Luego, sin ninguna pausa, pegó más su cuerpo al suyo y lo besó en los labios apasionadamente. Inuyasha correspondió un poco perdido en sus pensamiento, aún preocupado por el daño que ella había sufrido. Cuando reaccionó la tomó por la cintura presionándola contra él y dejó sus labios para empezar a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, como si temiera que la joven fuera a romperse como si estuviera hecha de porcelana.

Kagome puso las manos sobre su pecho y, mientras lo acariciaba, bajaba lentamente hasta llegar al cinto de su Hakama.

Entonces, justo antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento, Inuyasha se detuvo y la tomo por las muñecas cuidando de no lastimarla. Kagome subió la vista y se sumergió en ese par de ojos ámbar, queriendo comprenderlo. La veían con cariño, pero al mismo tiempo, con dolor y resignación. El Hanyou respiró profundo y exhaló, sin dejar de clavar la mirada en ella.

- No-… No creo que debamos hacer esto, Kagome.- le dijo mientras liberaba sus muñecas.-

- ¿Por qué no, Inu?

Inuyasha volvió a suspirar. La observo fijo una vez más y le entregó una tímida sonrisa.

- No sabes cuanto te amo, Kag, ni cuanto te deseo… Pero tú estás gravemente herida y no podría arriesgarte a que empeores sólo por no saber contener mis impulsos…- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo tal como lo haría con una niña pequeña.-

- Pero, estoy bien. ¡En serio! No me duele.

Él rió por lo bajo. Kagome estaba poniendo cara de puchero y para él, ella no podía verse más adorable en ese momento.

- Te amo demasiado como para no poder esperar un par de semanas.

Y, sin dejarle tiempo para quejarse, la tomó por la cintura una vez más y la besó transmitiendo toda la pasión que guardaba dentro y que iba a controlar hasta poder hacerla suya.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

¿Y? ¿Que tal? ¿¿Les gusto?? Claro que no se va a quedar así...

Va a tener un epílogo, pero para eso necesito animos. ¡¡Todos a dejar reviews!! xD

Muchas gracias por leer. :P


End file.
